


their first time.

by invognito



Category: Scream (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invognito/pseuds/invognito
Summary: piper shaw and kieran wilcox kill together for the first time.





	their first time.

**Author's Note:**

> *edit* so honestly i just read this again and... yikes i’m not happy with it at all. i might rewrite it sometime. but yeah, it’s pretty shitty and i apologise

“It’s not like you can hide forever.” Piper taunted as she stepped down the alleyway towards the darkness, while dragging her hunting knife against the iron fence. The clinking noise of the blade against the iron was more than enough to fill the area with the sense of fear and terror.

  
“But by all means, keep trying. It makes this way more fun for me.” She spoke with a sinister hint of excitement in her voice.

  
Step by step, Piper stepped closer towards her terrified victim, who was positioned behind a dumpster. The girl attempted to quiet her breathing in order to conceal her location, but it was already too late. Piper knew where she was right from the start, it was just way more entertaining for her to torment her victim before her certain demise. The anticipation sent chills throughout her whole body. Killing was like a drug to her, and she needed her hit now.

  
The petrified girl knew that she had to make a move if she wanted a chance at surviving. She took a deep breath and started to run back down the alleyway, away from Piper’s preying eyes. What she didn’t know is that Piper was not alone.

  
The girl ran straight into Kieran, as he was completely unseen to her in her dark. This made for a perfectly executed capture. He forcefully grabbed the girl before she could run away, handling her as if she was nothing but a toy.

  
“Please let me go!” The girl cried out in a desperate plea, but nothing could stop Piper and her violent bloodlust. She was intent on making Kieran’s first murder memorable.

  
Before the helpless victim could plead anymore, Piper’s freshly sharpened knife entered her stomach over and over again. Piper had no feelings of mercy, all she wanted to do in that moment was kill, but as it was Kieran’s first time, she wanted him to have the honour.

  
“Kieran would you—” Before Piper could finish her sentence, Kieran brought his knife up to their victim’s throat vigorously, and without hesitation, sliced it open.

  
The girl’s lifeless body spasmed as her blood rapidly poured out of the deep wound. Kieran dropped her lifeless body to the ground, and a scarlet puddle formed around her.

  
Piper and Kieran just stood there, watching in complete bliss. Kieran finally acted out on his darkest fantasy, to kill an innocent human. But not only did he get to kill, he got to have his lover right there beside him. He couldn’t have asked for a better first time.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahhh ok so i'm pretty nervous to post this because it's really dark and violent. but i haven't wrote anything for ages and this is what my brain decided to have inspiration for. so yeah. i hope you like lmao


End file.
